


The bond that links

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Families of Choice, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Cinco ocasiones en que el equipo se sintió parte de la familia Kaplan y una ocasión en que Billy extraña a su familia.





	The bond that links

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hisue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisue/gifts).



> Regalo de cumpleaños para Rei atrasado por un año y super corto pero aquí está.  
> ¡Feliz cumple Rei!

Ellos aman a sus familias… algunos aman a sus familias. Otros como Kate y Cassie aman a parte de su familia, aceptan a algunos miembros y se convencen a sí mismos de que en realidad no odian a sus padres. Otros como Tommy, Vis y Nath deciden distanciarse de la idea por completo. Algunos como Eli y Teddy aman tanto a sus familias que duele.

Pero la realidad es que cuando de familias se trata, todos saben que Billy es el que mejor suerte ha tenido; Dos padres, inteligentes, exitosos, y especialmente amorosos, familia cercana amable e increíblemente moderna, además del par más adorable de hermanos pequeños.

Billy por supuesto los ama y la verdad es que los jóvenes vengadores, también.

* * *

 

**1.- Kate**

Kate no sabe porqué su padre espera resultados impresionantes de ella cuando en realidad, ella sabe que él espera lograr casarla con algún idiota de buena familia. Kate debe tener las mejores calificaciones, Kate debe ganar cada competencia física en la que participe, Kate debe ser la chica más hermosa en toda habitación, Kate debe ser la chica con mejor educación en toda ocasión, Kate debe tener los mejores tutores y asistir a las mejores escuelas.

¿Y para qué?

Para que al final su padre le presente hombre tras hombre, a veces incluso hombres tan viejos que hace solo unos cuantos años la relación no sería solo escandalosa, sino también ilegal.

“Ninguna chica de bien pasa los veinte años sin un anillo en el dedo” le recordará su padre cuando ella trata de recordarle que no necesita un hombre en su vida, “Y tú no te estás haciendo más joven, cariño”.

—Bueno eso es tupido —gruñe uno de los hermanos pequeños de Billy mientras le sirve un plato de galletas de chocolate y leche tibia—, tener novio no es una obligación, algunas chicas no quieren novio ¿Qué pasa con ellas?

—Si —Sisea Kate, antes de morder su galleta viciosamente— ¿Qué pasa con nosotras?

—Los novios son estúpidos de todas formas —Le informa el niño tomando una galleta del plato—. Mira a Teddy y Billy, son idiotas.

Kate sonríe amablemente, el hermanito pequeño de Billy termina bebiendo la leche tibia y al caer la tarde, Kate ya no recuerda porqué decidió visitar la casa de su amigo.

* * *

 

**2.- Eli**

Eli está solo en la marcha. Sin amigos en su escuela y no queriendo acercar Kate o Billy a su realidad de escuela publica o a Cassie y Teddy a sus actividades más agresivas.

El adolescente camina al ritmo de la masa de personas, un cartel de “La educación no es un negocio” en las manos y su voz rasposa por horas de gritar en tándem con el resto de los protestantes. Pero está solo.

Cuando el resto de las personas en la marcha están en grupos, Eli está solo, cada vez más atrás en larga línea de individuos llenando las calles de Nueva York.

—¿Eli? —Escucha él tras su espalda— Eli, cariño ¿eres tú?

Ahí, detrás de él, la madre de Billy le sonríe, en jeans cómodos y zapatos bajos, una camiseta negra con letras de arcoíris anunciando “Yo apoyo la ciencia, los derechos humanos, la libertad de expresión y la educación pública”.

—Señora Kaplan —saluda Eli con una sonrisa incierta— ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Dime Rebeca, cariño —sonríe ella, sus mejillas delgadas y las esquinas de sus ojos enmarcados por anteojos de gato arrugándose por el movimiento—. Estoy haciendo lo mismo que tú —Le informa la psicóloga fijando la mirada en la dirección general del resto de los manifestantes a su alrededor–. Protestando.

Eli no dice nada, no pregunta sobre Billy o su marido o sus hijos. Pero sus pasos se sincronizan con los de ella mientras ambos gritan por la educación pública.

De pronto Eli ya no está solo.

* * *

 

**3.- Cassie**

Cuando Cassie decidió tomar clases comunitarias de ingeniería eléctrica entre sus clases de segundaria para sentirse más cerca de su padre, Blake decidió que esa era solo otra forma en que ella pensaba ser mejor que ellos, mejor que él y por lo mismo alguien a quien su pequeño ego lastimado no podía soportar. Su madre por supuesto Se dio cuenta de inmediato de sus intenciones, y aunque ninguno de los dos le prohibió asistir a las clases, ambos se encargaron de demostrar su desaprobación y falta de apoyo por el proyecto.

—¿Hola? ¿Familia Kaplan? —Se oye la voz del señor Kaplan al teléfono— ¿Con quién hablo?

—Oh, señor Kaplan, soy Cassie Lang ¿Están Teddy y Billy?

—No, lo siento. Los chicos salieron por el fin de semana, un concierto creo —Le informa el cardiólogo con alegría y algo de nostalgia en la voz —¿Quieres que le deje un mensaje?

—No, gracias —Suspira ella. Kate no podía ir a su titulación del curso de ingeniería porque tenía un matrimonio al que asistir, Eli estaría trabajando a esa hora, Jonas aún está en Rusia y ahora Teddy y Billy están en un concierto siendo adorables juntos. Sus padres, por lo visto, ni siquiera son una opción, muy ocupados odiando todas sus decisiones de vida—. No pasa nada.

—No me quiero entrometer —aclara el papá de Billy —Pero… ¿Pasó algo?

Cassie en serio no quiere meter a la familia de Billy en sus problemas familiares, en serio. Pero la voz del señor Kaplan es amable y fuerte, justo como Cassie recuerda que un buen padre se oye.

—Lo que ocurre, es que… acabo de terminar un curso de ingeniería y no consigo que nadie vaya a mi titulación —se queja ella con la voz cortada—. Sé que es estúpido, pero me gustaría que hubiera alguien ahí, feliz por mi ¿Sabe?

—No —Le dice él, su voz seria de repente—. No es estúpido, todos necesitamos apoyo de vez en cuando, eso es normal —Él se ríe—. Si Rebecca estuviera en casa te lo explicaría mejor, pero si no te molesta nosotros podemos ir a tu titulación, tomar algunas fotos, llevarte a comer a Wendy’s… —Ofrece el señor Kaplan con un aire de incertidumbre.

—¡Oh! —exclama Cassie sorprendida—. S-si no le molesta, eso me encantaría.

El lunes después de su titulación el grupo se reúne en el almacén para comer pizza y ver las fotos de su titulación. Billy no le dice nada sobre sus padres y hermanos acompañándola en su titulación, pero Teddy besa su mejilla con fuerza y todos la felicitan por pasar su curso.

* * *

 

**4.- Tommy**

Tommy ama a Billy como a un hermano (No como Peter ama a su propia hermana Wanda), pero lo ama de su propia manera. Menos destructiva y extrañamente incestuosa, Billy tiene a Teddy para esas cosas (para el amor romántico y estúpidas muestras de afecto).

Billy es sensible cuando él no comprende emociones complicadas, es alegre cuando Tommy está lleno de ira, le gustan los finales felices cuando Tommy solo quiere que las cosas terminen de una vez. A cambio, Tommy es asertivo cuando Billy es tímido, es realista cuando Billy es estúpidamente idealista y se encarga de solucionar problemas cuando Billy trata de salvar el día a cuesta de su propia vida, igual a sus héroes favoritos.

Pero Tommy también ama a los hermanitos de Billy, le gusta llamarlos cosa uno y cosa dos, como los asistentes de ese gato del doctor Seuss, le gusta como lo observan con admiración a pesar de sus obvias fallas, como le cuentan sus secretos y confían en él a pesar de tener a tantas grandes y amables personas a su alrededor.

Se siente bien, ser la primera elección de alguien, aunque ese alguien sean dos niños de primaria buscando a alguien que los lleve a sus clases de karate o a la piscina municipal.

Tommy sabe que él no es realmente familia, sabe que sin importar que tan real sea la teoría de que Billy y él son las almas resucitadas de los hijos muertos de la bruja escarlata, la realidad es que los Kaplan son una familia de verdad, solo tres hijos de una pareja exitosa y feliz, sin importar las veces que tanto Billy como sus padres insistan en que se sienta como en casa.

Así que cuando en sus descuidos y personalidad errática Tommy destruye estatuilla que se ve tan cara como cinco de las ridículamente caras figuras de acción de colección de Billy, él se siente justificadamente ansioso, observando la estatuilla hecha trisas en el piso con el ceño fruncido, el albino entonces mira a su alrededor buscando testigos y para su sorpresa se encuentra con la imagen de ambos gemelos en la puerta de la cocina, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—No te preocupes, Tommy —Le animan los niños amablemente—. No le diremos a nadie.

Tommy no deja de sonreír mientras los gemelos le ayudan a limpiar el piso y esconder la evidencia.

* * *

 

**5.- Teddy**

Teddy es un chico del té, él ama beber raras infusiones de té, comprar estéticas teteras con increíbles diseños meticulosamente dibujados en ellas y cuando era niño disfrutaba ser el anfitrión de ridículas fiestas de té con su mamá como la invitada de honor. Lamentablemente, Billy y Tommy (junto al resto de los jóvenes vengadores) son amantes fervientes de la cafeína, a veces al grupo le gusta visitar oscuras cafeterías que ofrecen raros sabores de café y caras marcas de granos, pero nunca a casas de té que ofrezcan infusiones de té en vez de caras tazas de té que simplemente son bolsas de las marcas más sobrevaloradas.  Pero Teddy es poco confrontacional en un buen día y relativamente sumiso en un mal día, así que él rubio acompaña a sus amigos y a su novio con una sonrisa en los labios, disfrutando las expresiones felices de sus seres queridos más que el sabor amargo del café endulzado con cremas y caramelo.

Cuando Teddy se muda a la casa de los Kaplan, Billy le asegura que puede llevar todo lo que necesite y de la misma forma puede pedir cualquier cosa para hacer la mudanza más fácil. Teddy no pide nada por supuesto, pero se asegura de empacar sus tazas de té y sus teteras con cuidado meticuloso.

El señor Kaplan “Llámame Jeff, hijo” es el único que se encuentra en la casa de los Kaplan cuando Teddy llega a la gran manzana con el camión de mudanza, el cardiólogo le ayuda a mover su cama a la habitación de invitados, a pesar de que Teddy no necesita ayuda, la sonrisa amable y paternal del hombre es suficiente como para calmar un poco el corazón ansioso del hibrido.

—¿Te gusta el té, hijo? —pregunta el señor Kaplan, delicadamente manejando sus contenedores de hojas de té de vidrio.

Teddy se sonroja hasta las orejas. —Si, J-Jeff —Tartamudea, sin saber que decir, sin querer explicar como le gusta lo ritualista del proceso de preparar infusiones, que el aroma del té de jazmín de hecho si le tranquiliza, que el té verde con piña y rosas le refresca. Jeff, se ríe sin malicia, le pide que lo acompañe con uno de sus sets de té aun en las manos.

Ahí, en la cocina, en un viejo, pero bien cuidado mueble de madera, el padre de Billy guarda sus preciadas tazas y envases de té junto a las suyas.

* * *

 

**+1.- Billy**

Billy extraña a su familia, es ridículo, apenas han pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que Tommy, Teddy y él se mudaron a su propio departamento en Jersey para la universidad y ya extraña cada pequeño detalle de su casa en Nueva York.

En un principio todo era increíble, por supuesto el nivel de privacidad que comparte con Teddy no ha mejorado mucho, no con Tommy viviendo en el mismo pequeño espacio que ellos. Pero en los primeros días Billy ha logrado despertar junto a Teddy cada mañana, mientras Tommy prepara café en la cocina, ya despierto y consciente.

Pero la nostalgia se establece en su conciencia a medida que pasa el tiempo, las video-llamadas ayudan algo, pero no lo suficiente, sus hermanos se emocionan demasiado, se pelean por la cámara, terminando las llamadas demasiado pronto, Rebeca le sonríe demasiado y le reprime muy poco, su padre casi no sabe usar la aplicación y durante todas las llamadas, Billy alcanza a ver solo partes de su rostro mientras conversan sobre sus estudios y sus nuevos compañeros.

Es en la tercera semana del segundo mes en que llega al departamento para ser recibido por las risas de sus hermanos y el aroma de la pasta y albóndigas de su papá, al entrar a su pequeña sala de estar encuentra a Teddy bebiendo té con su madre y Tommy jugando a las escondidas con sus hermanos, su papá lo encuentra en la puerta, uno de los delantales de “bésame, no soy de este planeta” de Teddy amarrado frente a su pecho y una cuchara de madera en las manos.

—Hola, hijo —Sonríe su padre antes de abrazarlo. Billy no dice nada, en cambio, abraza a su padre con fuerza, trata de alejar a sus hermanos cuando ellos también intentan abrazarlo y se ríe con fuerza cuando su mamá lo reprende por lo sucia que está su habitación.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que te haya gustado Rei y feliz cumple otra vez!


End file.
